Off-road vehicles, such as light utility vehicles, small utility vehicles, and others, are capable of traveling on paved surfaces and off-road terrain that can be uneven. Off-road vehicles typically include one or more roll bars to protect the vehicle passengers in the event the vehicle rolls over as a result of traveling over off-road terrain. A variety of roll bar configurations are known in the art.